


Greedy

by Romanceless



Category: N.Flying (Band), 承胜
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanceless/pseuds/Romanceless
Summary: *请勿上升*r18注意





	Greedy

**Author's Note:**

> *请勿上升  
*r18注意

剧务助理不耐烦的声音第三次传过试衣间时，柳会胜抬头看了李承协一眼。李承协点点头，柳会胜便稍稍加快了节奏。眼角因为深喉而泛起泪花，他闭上眼，睫毛在空气里微微颤动着。圆润的指腹揉按着囊袋，指甲整齐，是李承协给他剪的。李承协挺弄了两下，粗大的柱体擦过柳会胜口腔里的软肉。释放的时候他有些用力地扯了一下柳会胜的头发，招来身下人微微抱怨的眼神。

李承协用两秒钟穿上裤子，一分钟给柳会胜补了口红，整理了发型。柳会胜费力地吞咽着，欲言又止地看着李承协。李承协摘掉他肩膀上一颗灰尘：“走吧，在催了。”

片场搭成廉价出租屋的样子，李承协环着手臂，面无波澜地看着床上交缠的两个人。柳会胜的纯白色短袖被一点点褪掉，身上的男人失神地盯着他粉红色的乳尖，半晌才小心翼翼地舔了一下，又拿牙齿轻咬。柳会胜羞耻地颤抖着，咬着下唇快要哭出来。男人摸他的脸，仿佛在触碰一件易碎品，摩挲一下就会留下伤痕。

演技不错。李承协心里评价。

那剧本柳会胜拿给李承协看过，在某个蝉鸣不止的晚上。李承协射在柳会胜身体里之后无念无想地躺在床上，柳会胜赤露着身子，借着月光轻手轻脚地翻他的双肩包。柳会胜很白，全身在月光下泛着奶白色，忽略掉那些情欲的烙印，还是像个没有成年的男孩。

导演肯定也是这么想的，不然不会找上柳会胜。拿过国际奖项的班底能给他这个机会，李承协很为他高兴，只是柳会胜坐在旁边谨小慎微地看着翻阅剧本的李承协，让他觉得不太自在。

你觉得怎么样？

挺好的啊。这拨人的好口碑是出了名的，这次的角色也很适合你，现在经纪人应该在高兴得烧香拜佛吧。

……

怎么了？

你觉得，怎么样？

李承协想笑，又觉得不太合时宜。他揉了揉柳会胜的刘海，他额前细碎的头发被汗水浸湿成缕，听话地盖住眉眼。他像个犯了错的小孩，低着头好像在等待承受一顿训斥，尽管李承协不知道为何会这样。

他只是柳会胜的化妆师。李承协从来都这么定位自己。他可以在柳会胜入戏哭得不能自已的时候给他一个拥抱，可以在剧组杀青之后的聚餐上替他挡酒，可以在他身体上留下密密麻麻的吻痕，可以边说着肮脏不入流的话边操得他流眼泪，但是，他只是他的化妆师。

演员接剧本还要看化妆师的脸色，像什么话呢。

我觉得很好啊。他对柳会胜笑。

那位敬业的演员扶着柳会胜的腰，一点一点进入。李承协转身离开，找了一个没人的角落点起一根烟，抽了两口又丢在地上踩灭。折回去的时候柳会胜在和那个男人接吻，摇臂从他们身上转到地下。校服和书包随意地扔在一旁，和一些肮脏的工装混在一起。他们这种搞艺术的，就喜欢这种隐喻。纯洁的，邪恶的，让人五味杂陈的隐喻。

他们唇舌之间会有自己精液的味道吗。李承协想。

拍摄结束之后两人无言地分开，走向两簇不同的人群。柳会胜很快被浴巾裹住，又披上不知哪位的大衣。大家都散了，场工搬着器材从李承协身边经过，蹭了他满身的灰。他找了个角落蹲下，下意识地掏出烟，又塞回去拿出手机。在通讯录里翻到柳会胜的头像点进去，又不知该发什么好，就那么愣着，直到他的昵称的位置变为“对方正在输入……”

那条“对不起”在他眼前停留了两秒，又被迅速撤回。

这不对。李承协想。

他开了门，还没来得及开灯，柳会胜就扑上来索吻。他为口中还残留着的烟草味而尴尬，他知道柳会胜不喜欢。可柳会胜像着了魔一般，一刻不停地亲吻他，又去舔咬他的耳垂。李承协感到脸颊上的热流，把柳会胜的脸扳到自己面前。

他在流泪。

李承协慌了神。柳会胜止不住地哭，肩膀随着啜泣而抽动。他的嘴角被李承协的耳钉划破，血液从那里渗出。可他又一次不管不顾地扑了上去，哭着和李承协接吻，双手胡乱地脱自己的裤子。李承协用宽大的手掌顺他的背，像安抚一个受惊的孩子。

柳会胜没有成功，他最终哭得没有了任何力气，任凭李承协把他抱起来抬回卧室，放进干净柔软的被子里。李承协轻手轻脚地掀起另一角，自己也钻进去，然后把柳会胜环住。柳会胜把脸埋在他胸前，泪水打湿他睡衣的一小片。他的哭声渐渐轻了，被窝和李承协的怀抱都给他以安慰。他渐渐地睡着了，枕着李承协的手臂，发出几句小声的嘤咛。李承协温柔地注视着他，腾出一只手轻轻拍他的背。柳会胜脸上还残存着泪痕，李承协小心地舔舐，轻柔的，不敢用力。

他们在这个夜晚，无限接近于一对恋人。


End file.
